


see

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e13: Savoureux, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p><p>[drabble, seventeen: Because he tried, he did, too broken <i>too blind</i> to see what had been lying in plain sight.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	see

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Jack shoots Will in _Savoureux_.
> 
> Also posted on my [Tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/54344633658/see), where you should join me so we can all try to survive this hiatus together.

_See,_  says the part of Will Graham's mind still (in) Hannibal Lecter's, echo of the voice pushing him so subtly to the edge.

 _See,_  says the fragments left behind, because he ( _he_ , of all people) should have known that this was the only way it could end, here in the place where it all began.

( _See,_  thinking of Georgia Madchen and Abigail Hobbs, Marissa Schurr and Doctor Sutcliffe, and he knows now what Alana saw, there in the clock that he drew.)

 _See,_  until he forgets who or why he's saying it anymore as he (falls and _falls_ and) falls.

**Author's Note:**

> This strange little idea wouldn't go away, but it wouldn't explain itself either, so I'm probably as confused as you are.


End file.
